Left Behind: Chapter One: The Beginning
by AnnaliseJonas1
Summary: Things arent going right when all the good ones disappear. Will the demons find there way into heaven? Read to find out!


Chapter One: The Beginning

(The Lautner Family)

Taylor's POV:

Stephanie: Dad!

Selena: Honey, you had better go and see what is wrong.

I started up the stairs to find my 18 year old and two 13 year olds fighting over my laptop.

Taylor: Hey!

R+G+S: WHAT?

Taylor: What is going on here?

Stephanie: Daddy, it is my turn on your laptop and Ruby won't give it too me!

Taylor: Steph, isn't there something else you can do?

Stephanie: No. Dad, please make Ruby give it too me!

Taylor: Ruby, give me the laptop.

Ruby: But, Dad!

Taylor: The oly buts there is going to be is yours getting tanned now hand it over!

Ruby: Fine! *gives him the laptop*

Taylor: Now, all of you in your rooms.

Gabriela: Dad, our rooms are boring.

Taylor: Im sure you will find something to do.

Stephanie: *mummbles* No we won't because the asshole you are took all of our electronics.

Taylor *heard her* In my office now, Stephanie!

Stephanie: But Daddy!

Talor: *walks over to her, spins her around, and swats her twice*

Smack! Smack!

Stephanie: OW! Ok! Im going!

Taylor: I want your nose in a corner and your hands behind your back, got it?

Stephanie: Yeah

Taylor: Excuse me?

Staphanie: *sighs with frustration* Yes, Sir.

Taylor: Good.

Stephanie: *leaves the room*

Taylor: *turns to Ruby and Gabriela* As for you two, I want you in the kitchen helping your mother with dinner.

R+G: But, Dad!

Taylor: Do you want to join your sister?

R+G: *simultaniously* No, Sir.

Taylor: Then go.

R+G: *stand there staring at him*

Taylor: *turns them around and gives them each a light swat* Move it, girls!

R+G: Yes, Daddy! *run downstairs*

Taylor: *goes to his office* Steph?

Stephanie: *turns to face him*

Taylor: Come here, pants down.

Stephanie: *unbuttons her denim shorts and pulls them all the way off**walks to her dad*

Taylor: *sits in an armchair*

Stephanie: *stands between his legs and bends over his right knee*

Taylor: Steph, do you understand why you are recieving this spanking?

Stephanie: Yes, Sir. Sorry, Daddy. Taylor: I know. I forgive you, Stephanie, and I hope you learn something from this.

Stephanie: Daddy?

Taylor: Yes?

Stephanie: I love you.

Taylor: I love you too. Now, no more talking. Ok?

Stephanie: Yes, Sir.

Taylor: *raises his hand* Ready, Stephanie?

Stephanie: Yes.

Smack!

Stephanie: *jumps* OW! Daddy! Please, not so hard!

Taylor: Sorry, Stephanie.

Smack!Smack!Smack!

Stephanie: *squirming* Daddy! Stooopp, please!

Smack!Smack!

Stephanie: *tears form in her eyes* Daddy!

Taylor: Sorry, sweetie. Im going to make sure you do not ever do this again. I do not tolerate smarting off! *adjusts arm to hold her still**smacks harder*

Smack!Smack!Smack!

Stephanie: *crying* Daddy, please stop. Im sorry!

Taylor: Stephanie, if you could keep still then I wouldnt have to keep spanking you.

Stephanie: Im trying but youre hurting me!

Smack!

Stephanie: Ahh!

Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!

Taylor: *pulls down her underware*

Stephanie: *realizes wht he is doing* No, no please! Daddy, no, Im sorry!

Taylor: Be still, Stephanie.

Stephanie: *crying hysterically* I-Imm so-sorrryyy! P-pl-ple-ase noooo!

Taylor: *feels sorry for her but knows that she needs to be punished* Sorry, babygirl.

Smack!

Stephanie: Aaahhhh! *puts her hands back*

Taylor: Stephanie, sweetie, move your hands.

Stephanie: *shakes her head*

Taylor: *grabs her hands and pins them gently to her lower back*

Smack!Smack!Smack!

Stephanie: Owwww!

Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!

Taylor *pulls up her underware and holds her tightly to his chest*

Stephanie: Daddy. *wimpers**buries her face in his chest*

Taylor: Shsh. Its ok sweetie. Daddy loves you.

Stephanie: I love you too, Daddy.

Taylor: *holds her for awhile, then says* Come on lets go eat some lunch.

Stephanie: Arent you going to wash my mouth?

Taylor: I was thinking of doing that before you go to bed but if you want it now then I can arrange that.

Stephanie: NO! I good with doing that tonight, Daddy!

Taylor: *laughs* Alright then, *picks her up bridal style* lets go eat.

[In the Kitchen]

Taylor: *sets Stephanie into a chair*

Stephanie: *yelps* Daddy, can I have a pillow?

Taylor: No, you know the rules.

Stephanie: *crys a little* Ok.

Taylor: Ill tell you what, after dinner, you go to your room and Ill be up there with a bottle of lotion. Ok?

Stephanie: Ok, thanks, Daddy.

Taylor: Youre welcome, honey.

T+S+R+G+S: *finish eating*

Stephanie: *goes upstairs*

Taylor: *follows her but first grabs a bottle of lotion*

Stephanie: *lies down on her stomach*

Taylor: *pulls down her underware and applies the lotion*

Stephanie: *when hes done, gets ready for bed*

Taylor: *goes into the bathroom, grabs a new bar of soap, foams it up, then carries it back to his daughter*

Stephanie: *opens her mouth*

Taylor: *puts the soap in* Keep that in there for 5 minutes.

Stephanie: Mm-hm.

[5 minutes later]

Taylor: *takes the soap out of her mouth*

Stephanie: *runs to the bathroom and spits out the rest of the foam*

Taylor: Alright, Stephanie. Time for bed.

Stephanie: *hops into bed*

Taylor: *gives her a kiss* Goodnight, honey.

Stephanie: *sleepy* Goodnight, Daddy.


End file.
